Mirajane's Quest
by MegaUltraChicken
Summary: Mirajane, Zella, Alli and Kathrine are sick of all the sexual tension in the guild so they decide to do something about it


**Okay so here are some short drabbles about mine and my friends' fairy Tail OC's along with MiraJane getting together our OTP's of Fairy tail! I added an extra pairing at the end but you'll just have to read and find out!**

Zella sat at the bar with her drink in her hand; Alli sat next to her with her drink of orange juice because she couldn't handle alcohol and had an extreme obsession with it. The atmosphere around them was annoying, the sexual tension in this room was killing them, and it wasn't just them though even MiraJane could feel the tension while she poured a drink for Wakaba.

"I've had enough" Alli announced harshly slamming her finished drink or orange juice on the bar "We have to sort this out, I'm going insane" Zella knew she was referring to the sexual tension in the room, "Finally someone else see it too!" MiraJane announced very happy that someone was going to help her get the couples together. "I know what you mean I feel like grabbing them and yelling now kiss!" Zella added and then downed the last of her drink.

"We need a plan" Alli said after receiving another Orange juice from MiraJane, and with that all three girls sat at the bar discussing plans to solve all the sexual tension in the room, Kathrine came in at one point and suggested some good idea's so she joined in on the action two. These guys won't know what hit them Zella thought evilly.

The first plan they drew up was to get Natsu and Lucy together, it shouldn't be too complicated, Zella thought after taking a sip of her new drink. Mira poured up some drinks two, which were going to Natsu and Lucy, contained a truth potion as there were no love potions handy and they were far too expensive. The other three would go to Wendy, Erza and Grey; they were to 'congratulate' them on their recent mission which had been a pretty hard one.

They took the drinks thanking Mira she still had on her sweet smile however, when she turned Zella swore she saw the she-devil coming out to play. The potion took 10 minutes to completely work, so in that time Zella, Alli and Mira drank their drinks whilst discussing their next targets. Once 15 minutes was up, to be sure it had taken full effect Mira called Natsu and Lucy over.

Both Lucy and Natsu looked a bit confused as to why Mira called them over but still they did as their told. "Why did you call us over?" Lucy asked confusing evident on her face, "Well I just wanted to ask you two an important question" Lucy and Natsu looked slightly less confused now.

"Who do you love in a romantic way?" Mira chose her word carefully knowing that is she just asked who do you love Natsu wouldn't understand exactly want you meant and say Igneel or Happy. Lucy blushed hardly and said "Natsu" She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth stopping anything else slipping out, but it was too late the damage was done.

It was now Natsu's turn to be bright red and because of the potion he quickly blurted Lucy's name before tightly shutting his mouth and blushing an even deeper red. Happy who had been watching all of this from where he sat with Carla and Lily quickly flew over and said "He llllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you!" Natsu glared at Happy who was giggling at the situation.

Lucy moved her hand from her mouth and asked "What? You like me?"

Natsu, who was really embarrassed about what just happened suddenly turned defensive "Well you like me too" The blush was still on his face, Zella, Alli, Kathrine and Mira watched the scene unfolding before them; amused smiles on their faces.

Lucy and Natsu suddenly turned shy which was really out of character so Zella stood up after about a 30 second stare off and stood behind them both and said "Now Kiss" pushing them together. They protested at first but gave in after a while and began to kiss. "We did it!" Alli shouted a huge smile on her face. Zella and Mira high fived her and then each other, one down 9 to go.


End file.
